Troy Trueheart
Trueheart has a kind of 'Officer Friendly' way about him. - Eve Dallas, Survivor in DeathSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 61 Introduction Introduced in Conspiracy in Death, working Homicide-Lite with Ellen Bowers. Descriptions *Described as very young, with guileless eyes; All-American looking with long legs; about as grim as a cocker spaniel puppy *Caucasian with pale skin * "Very cute" *An All-American boy, cute as a button in his summer blues.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 310 *Young and studly''Strangers in Death'' (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 42 with a young hero face.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 292 He is sweet and hunky.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 243 *Trueheart hadn’t shaken off all the green, but he was dependable as sunrise."Eternity in Death", Chapter 8. *Lieutenant Dallas describes Trueheart like this, when he receives promotion to detective: “He’s smart, and he’s observant, and has a way of working through a problem thoughtfully. His looks don’t hurt. He looks handsome and homespun, and some people mistake that for him being a soft touch, easy to dupe. He’s not. And he’s got a shiny code of honor”.Brotherhood in Death (ISBN 978-0425279006), p. 73. Personality *Earnest *He raises his hand like he's in class.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), pp. 324, 425 *Trueheart, according to Baxter, is a sweet kid.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 169 **Eager beaver; young but steady, with a good eye.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 146 **A sweet-natured, happy-to-help kind of guy.Strangers in Death, Chapter 22. *Shy''Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. *He blushes.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 247''Strangers in Death, Chapter 20. **According to Roarke, he almost glows in the dark when he blushes.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 291 *Baxter said his boy, Trueheart, is a real gentleman.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 176 History *Mother is Pauline Trueheart, single parent, tall and slim. *Trueheart's father abandoned his family when Troy was a child.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 298 *Trueheart wanted to be a police officer since he was a child.Brotherhood in Death (ISBN 978-0425279006), p. 73. On the Job *In January 2059, Trueheart states he has been out of the academy for three months,Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 16 placing his graduation as October or November of 2058 (if the Academy runs a two-year program – Conspiracy in Death). Trueheart would have joined at about age 20/21 as he is 22 years old in Witness in Death (late March 2059).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 248 *In Witness in Death (late March, 2059), Trueheart thanked Dallas for her assistance in having him transferred from stiff-scooping detail to Central.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 191 **He is shot and wounded in Witness in Death.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 245 Injuries include a gash along the thigh and spinal injuries. He recovers fully. *Baxter becomes Trueheart's trainer in July 2059 (Purity in Death). *By March 2060, he'd lost a lot of the green he'd had on him when Eve had first seen him on scooper detail.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 146 *As of June 2060, he was described as young and slightly seasoned.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 116 *In July 2060 (Indulgence in Death) Baxter judges that Trueheart is almost ready to take the detective exam, although this is fast track. Baxter tells Dallas that Trueheart "needs a little more time".Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. *His trainer, Baxter, believes that Trueheart will "make a good detective."Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. ** Baxter says Trueheart will be a good detective because he's "quick", has "good instincts", and "thinks things through".Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. ** Baxter believes Trueheart is "made for Homicide" because he sees that every homicide victim is a person, and that he will never lose that, even with time: "he's wired that way".Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. *In autumn of 2060, Trueheart shows "good, creative work"Delusion in Death, Chapter 11. in building a color-coded spreadsheet of victims and witnesses during the search for the Red Horse murderer (Delusion in Death).Delusion in Death, Chapter 10. *He takes and passes the exam for Detective, third grade, in January 2061.In ''Calculated in Death'', which takes place in December 2060, Dallas says "when Trueheart takes his detective’s exam next month". ''Calculated in Death'', Chapter 10.Brotherhood in Death (ISBN 978-0425279006), p. 71. ** After receiving his badge at the promotion ceremony, he "sent Eve a grin that was Christmas morning, the Fourth of July, and New Year’s Eve all in one."Brotherhood in Death (ISBN 978-0425279006), p. 71. Nicknames *Baby FaceCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 101 *Officer Danish (to go along with Baxter as "Detective Pig-Eater" as they enjoy a breakfast buffet at Eve's house)Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 293 *Officer FriendlySurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 61 *He was given the game Super Street Fighter by Peabody and Dallas while he was in the hospital.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 295 Interesting Facts *When he was included in the pursuit of Kenneth Stiles, he was in heaven since he was after a murder suspect with Dallas (he thought she was amazing).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 241 *Trueheart likes to come to work a little early, so he can "look over yesterday’s work."Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 146 *Right handed *Lives thirty-six blocks from Roarke's mansion. *In Vegas, he won over five thousand dollars on a slot called Pirate Quest.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 291 *In summer 2060, Trueheart has a "pretty, shy-eyed girlfriend""Possession in Death", Chapter 1. named Cassie."Taken in Death", Chapter 4. They are still dating in December 2060, and Dallas thinks "they must be serious".Festive in Death (ISBN 978-0515154156), p. 164. References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Police Category:Eve's Squad